


Wake up, Stiles

by siriuslyuptonogood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b teaser, Gen, I am so sorry, M/M, horrifyingly awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woken by a mysterious whisper telling him to wake up, Stiles starts his day normally, in bed with Derek, a shower, breakfast, goodbye kisses, but on his drive to school, everything starts to get a bit weird. </p>
<p>~You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So this was what came up when I saw the teaser (after I'd died a little, obvs). You have whatfulllipsyouhave on tumblr to thank for this idea. This was originally posted on tumblr last night

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

His eyes flickered open. The room was full of sunlight and when he turned over on his side, Derek was there, shirtless, as always, and his nose in a book. His eyes flicked up to look at him before dropping back down to the book.

“Did you want something, Der?” He could hear the sleep still heavy in his voice as he yawned, stretching up.

“What?”

“Didn’t you just tell me I had to wake up?” Derek closed his book softly, eyebrows climbing towards his hairline.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Oh, must have just been a dream. Either way, good morning, handsome. I’m going to take a shower before school, and I’d invite you, but we both know that I’d be late to first period.” He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend before rolling off the bed to hit the shower. There was breakfast on the table when he was clean and dressed. There were goodbye kisses at the door. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he drove to school, his fingers strumming against the steering wheel of his jeep. How many high schoolers could honestly say they’d met the person they were destined to spend the rest of their life with? How many of them got to start their day with breakfast cooked by the love of their life and goodbye kisses?

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

He is standing in the woods. He hurts all over and there are lights, bright lights, behind him. When he turns, something that makes him whimper in pain, he can’t tell where they are coming from, they are just bright spots in his vision. He can’t even tell how many there are.

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

He gasped, back in his jeep, parked in the high school lot. He just left the loft. There was no way he could be at the school already. It was a ten minute journey. Had he passed out? What was happening to him? The first bell rang across campus, pulling him from his thoughts and sending him rushing in the front doors. He barely made it to first period by the second bell, but he was in his seat before it stopped ringing, which he considered a success. But his head was killing him. He hadn’t had a headache when he left the loft. Something, the time in the middle, the bit he couldn’t quite remember, had left his head pounding. But why couldn’t he remember it?

First period turned into second, then third without too much excitement aside from the Scott’s disdainful sniff and offhand comment of “You know, showering just makes you smell like Derek with soap, right?” which he chose to ignore. Scott didn’t need to accept his life choices. Besides, at least he wasn’t dating someone who tried to kill him and his friends with arrows.

It was fourth period that things went a little weird. When he walked in, Danny was sitting with Ethan and they were chatting. He sat next to the wolf who offered a tight lipped smile in acknowledgement, but didn’t actually say anything.  It wasn’t like he minded, really. They weren’t friends. So, actually the little bit of acknowledgement was a huge thing. At least that’s how he was going to think about it.

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

And he is back in the woods. His head is pounding against his skull, there are tears in his eyes and he hears a sound, a whimper, an aching, painful whimper. It takes him a second to realize it’s come from him. “Hello!” and even that hurts, like he’s already been screaming, like he’s already screamed his throat raw. “WHERE AM I?”

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

He was back in class, but instead of looking at Ethan, he was looking at an empty desk. Leaning forward, he tapped Danny on the shoulder.

“Danny! Where did Ethan go?” Danny turned half narrowed eyes on him, a weird look on his face.

“What’s Ethan?”

“Uh, your boyfriend?”

“Stiles, are you okay? I don’t have a boyfriend and I don’t think I even know an Ethan.”

“What? No. He has a twin? Aidan? He’s dating Lydia?”

“Okay, Stiles, I don’t know what’s up with you, but Lydia is definitely dating Jackson.” And then he was running and he was dialing his phone. He was outside by the time the line picture up.

“Derek, something is wrong, there’s something wrong, please help me.”

“What? Stiles? Is that you? Why are you calling me? Even more, how do you have my number?”

“What are you talking about? I woke up in your bed this morning. You made me breakfast; you kissed me goodbye!”

“Uhm, no. That didn’t happen. Listen, I don’t know what kind of joke you and McCall are playing, but I don’t want part of it. Don’t call me again.”  And the line went dead. His phone hit the pavement before he realized what he was doing, and even through his tears he could see the smashed up remnants, but he couldn’t make himself care.

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

“WAKE UP,” he screams, tears dripping down his cheeks, “I AM AWAKE. MY EYES ARE OPEN. I’M AWAKE.” He rakes his fingers through his hair and he feels something warm and sticky. When he looks at his hand, he can see red staining the tips of his fingers; he can almost taste the metallic smell in the air.

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

He was in his jeep again, sitting in front of his house, his phone, still smashed, sat on the passenger seat. The cruiser was in the driveway. Stumbling from the vehicle, not bothering to close the door, he burst into his house.

“Dad! Dad, are you here? Dad, something’s wrong!” he tripped into the dining room, hitting the wall as he did so, but he stopped, he froze.

“Dad?” The sheriff’s head was down in his hands. The bottle next to him was missing half of its amber liquid and the glass next to it was empty.

“This is all your fault, Stiles, this is all your fault.” The man lifted his head and in seconds he’d thrown the glass against the wall.

“Dad, what did I do, I’m sorry. Dad, Dad?”

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST STAY HOME WHEN I TELL YOU TO?! I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!” He watched his father collapse into himself, his body shaking with sobs. His feet didn’t want to move, but he made them, he pushed himself forward to put his hands on his father’s shoulder

“Dad, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Daddy, I’m so sorry, please, you have me. I’m right here. You haven’t lost everything, you have me, I promise.” Sheriff Stilinski raised his head one more time, his red rimmed eyes looking straight through his son.

“You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up.”

“I’m awake, I’m right here! Daddy, I’m right here! I AM AWAKE.”

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

“I’m awake. I’m awake. I’m awake. I can’t wake up; I’m already awake,” he sobs, dropping to the ground. The lights are too bright. “Somebody help me. I don’t know where I am. Dad? Scott? Derek?” He buries his face in his hands and the stench of his own blood gets worse. The longer he cries, the more his sinuses fill, the more he can’t breathe, and he can’t even gasp out their names anymore. The pain is getting worse, it’s like he can’t even move anymore. And there’s that whimpering sound again, although now it sounds worse and he’s knows it’s coming from him.

“Help me. Please help me.” His eyelids are heavy and he’s struggling to keep them open, but maybe if he closes them, it won’t hurt anymore. But then there are hands on him and a voice, a familiar voice that he can’t place is whispering to him.

“Hey, you’re hurt, you’re really hurt. But, it’s okay, I’ll get you to the hospital.”

“Help me.”

“I’m helping you, see, look, I’m going to pick you up. You’re the Sheriff’s kid, right? Stiles? That’s your name?”

“Yeah, that’s me. I have to wake up.” When he is picked up, he screams as the pain shoots through his body, but it’s not really a scream. It’s worse. It’s the sound of when you can’t scream anymore, when you’ve lost it all. It’s just a gasping sound. But it hurts.

“You’re awake, I promise, but you have to stay awake for me, Stiles, you have to stay awake.”

“I’m so tired.” And he’s drifting, at first, but the current catches him and pulls him in deeper, his eyelids are leaden now, and then everything is black.

_You have to wake up, Stiles. You have to wake up._

His eyes flickered open and everything was white. Something beeped, regularly, in time with his heart. The air smelled clean. He turned his head to the side, his eyes falling on Derek Hale. Reaching out proved to be harder than he expected. His arm felt heavy and just lifting it was using too much energy.

“Derek.” The man’s eyes opened slowly, turning to look at him, then widening. He shot out of the chair.

“Stiles, you’re awake! I have to get Melissa, and I have to call your dad.” And he started to rush out of the room.

“Wait, don’t go, please don’t go. Don’t leave me alone.” Derek stopped, held up one finger and just popped his head out the door, and then walked back to the chair by the bed.

“You’ve been asleep for a long time. We didn’t think you were going to wake up. I’m Derek Hale, but you know my name; I don’t know how.”

“I had a dream, I guess, it was all a dream.” He started to cry, turning his head away, “it was all a dream. Everything, it was all a dream.” He felt a hand on his, and then everything went crazy. Melissa McCall ran in, and in fifteen minutes, his dad was there, and Scott, too. But Derek disappeared.  He’d been in a coma for twelve months. The jeep had swerved and lost control on his way to Scott’s house the day the police found half of a dead girl in the woods. He hit a tree. Derek saw the wreck and saved him. That was it. Nothing had happened in Beacon Hills. There were no werewolves, no darachs, it had all been a dream. He was exhausted when everyone finally left and almost asleep when Derek walked back in, standing awkwardly by the door.

“They say you saved me, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, I couldn’t just let you die.” The man crept slowly across the room, taking the seat by the bed again.

“If there’s anything I can do to repay you…”

“Stiles, why did you know my name?”

“They said you visited every day while I was out.”

“Stiles, please answer the question.”

“I had a dream about you.”

“Will you tell me about it?”

“You were a werewolf, Scott was too, and others. And I…” He stopped, closing his eyes, clenching his teeth to try to keep the tears from falling.

“And you?”

“I fell in love with you. You’d read to me. And we’d fall asleep in each other’s arms. The last day, you made me breakfast before school and you kissed me goodbye.” And he couldn’t help the tears from falling.

“I read to you here. Book after book about mythical creatures.” Derek’s voice was soft, a whisper, something he had to strain to hear.

“That must be it, then.” He tried to smile, but it was hard, so he stopped, just letting the tears roll silently down his cheeks.

“Maybe your dream was just showing you the life you could have if you woke up.” Derek took his hand in his, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his knuckles slowly. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, and with his cheeks still wet with tears, Stiles smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> The happy-ish ending is thanks to dontbeobviousmoriarty on tumblr (or Sherlocked95 on here) who said yes when I asked if a happy ending was wanted. 
> 
> Sorry it's so dialogue heavy.   
> :) thanks for reading. 
> 
> also, this was originally posted on my writing blog love-allysonshine  
> but my regular blog is siriuslyuptonogood :)


End file.
